


Witches, Ghosts, and Goblins

by swanqueenfic13



Series: Little Luthor [17]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Family Fluff, Fluff, Halloween, Just a little mention of smut at the end, Trick or Treating, but not really graphic, idk guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 11:34:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12556500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swanqueenfic13/pseuds/swanqueenfic13
Summary: It's Halloween! Time to get spooky, bitches! Lydia, Lena, and Kara go trick or treating with some of Lydia's friends and we introduce Sam and Ruby in this universe (though Sam will not become a villain). Enjoy the family fluff!





	Witches, Ghosts, and Goblins

**Author's Note:**

> The title is in reference to a song my grandma used to sing around Halloween and every year around this time it gets stuck in my head, so... Enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> *UPDATE* I have decided after some reflection to make Maggie Sawyer's character in my fics reflect her character in the DC universe rather than reflect the actress who portrays her on Supergirl. I originally made this Maggie Italian because Floriana Lima is Italian, but it had been brought to my attention that Maggie is Hispanic so I will be changing all of my fics to reflect this. In the future, if you catch a reference to Maggie being Italian in any of these fics, let me know so I can change it. Have a nice day!

“And Elijah says he wants to be a cop for Halloween and Amanda is going to be Supergirl because she’s got pretty blonde hair. She says I could be Snow White ‘cause I got her hair, but I don’t wanna be Snow White. I don’t know what to do, Mommy,” Lydia rambled. Lena had picked her up after school and was bringing her to the office. Lena was working on establishing a childcare program for L-Corp and she needed to pick out the furniture and toys to order and put in the daycare room. Lena planned on asking if Lydia could help look at a few things to keep her busy while Lena had a conference call with some of the new businesses she had bought out. Kara was on Supergirl duty all night so Lena was on her own.

“Well, you can be whatever you want to be. If you don’t want to be Snow White, you don’t have to be. Maybe tonight when we get home, we can look for some ideas, how does that sound?” Lena said, glancing in the rearview mirror. Lydia was kicking her feet along to the music playing in the background and she had Chewy on her lap, making him dance idly while she spoke, looking out the window.

“Okay! And we can look at pictures! And you, me, and Mama can all dress up, right? And Fish, too! I think it’s cute when doggies wear costumes, too. Do you think we could ask Jamie to come trick or treating with us? Or maybe Veronica! I met Veronica in the park, she’s really nice.” As Lydia continued to chatter, Lena just smiled, responding in all the appropriate pause. Once they got to the office and parked in Lena’s reserved spot, Lydia grabbed her backpack, Chewy dangling from her hand as she held her Mommy’s hand, swinging it happily. She skipped while they walked through the lobby, waving happily at everyone she saw. Most of the employees knew Lydia and called out greetings as she skipped by.

“Mommy, are you going to be too busy to play with me?” Lydia asked when they got into the elevator. Lena wrinkled her nose guiltily. Lydia huffed.

“Lovebug, you know Mommy’s job is important, right? I’m trying to help people in any way I can,” Lena said earnestly, smoothing Lena’s hair as she looked down at her. In that moment with her wide, green eyes, pouty pink lips and dark, straight hair, Lydia looked so much like Lena did when she was that age. The other employees in the elevator were pointedly staring at their phones, trying not to look like they were eavesdropping on their boss.

“Yeah, but it’s boring,” Lydia whined.

“What if I told you I had a fun activity for you to do?” Lena said, quirking an eyebrow. 

“Really?” Lydia squealed. Lena shushed her gently.

“Inside voices, love, this is Mommy’s work,” Lena whispered softly, thankful that the last of the other employees had gotten off. They rode up the last few floors to Lena’s office on the top floor alone. “But yes, it’s a fun activity, I think. See, I need to buy some toys and furniture for kids. Do you know anyone who’d like to help pick out some toys online?” Lena pretended to scratch her chin in thought.

“Me! Me, Mommy, I like to pick out toys!” Lydia volunteered. Lena laughed.

“Well, that works out then, doesn’t it? Come on, come meet one of Mommy’s employees.” As the elevator stopped, Lena turned the opposite direction, walking away from where Lydia knew her office was. Lena knocked on a door before poking her head in. “Alright if we come in? I brought someone to help you out.” Lena opened the door and ushered Lydia into the office. It was smaller than Lena’s but it had big windows like hers, but not a balcony. The woman behind the desk stood as she was introduced to Lydia and bent down to shake her hand. “Lyd, this is Samantha Arias. She helps me run my business. Ms. Arias, this is my daughter. Can you say hi, Lydia?”

“Hi Miss Arias,” Lydia said, a little shy now. The lady was taller than Mommy and maybe taller than Mama, too, but she had a nice smile and pretty eyes. Lydia took her hand and shook it just like Auntie Alex taught her to.

“Wow, you’ve got a good grip, kid. You can call me Sam, though,” she said with a wink.

“I got a babysitter named Sam!” Lydia exclaimed.

“It’s ‘I  _ have _ a babysitter’, Lyd, not ‘I  _ got _ a babysitter’,” Lena corrected with a smile.

“That’s pretty cool, Lydia. Hey, did your mom tell you? I’ve got some toys to pick out online and I was hoping you could help me. What do you think?”

“Yeah! I like helping.” Lydia turned to her mom and grinned proudly. 

“Okay, baby, you stay here and help. When you start to get bored, Miss Arias can tell my assistant to come get me. I shouldn’t be in meetings for too long and then you can come hang out with me while I do some other stuff, okay?”

“Okay, Mommy! Love you,” Lydia said, kissing her cheek. 

“Love you, babe. Thanks again, Sam,” Lena added over Lydia’s head, shutting the door behind her. She quickly hurried down the hall to her office to prepare for the conference call.

 

“Ms. Luthor?” Elon said, knocking on the door. Elon was her new receptionist and they had been a good worker so far. Right now, they poked their head in through the door, waiting for Lena to wave them in. 

“Yes, Elon?” Lena said, muting her microphone for the conference call for a moment. The small business owners were busy squabbling amongst themselves about their own importance to Lena’s company.

“Um, Lydia would like to come back in here. She says she’s done picking out toys and she’s hungry,” they said, stepping more fully into the room. 

“Thank you, Elon. You can send her in, just remind her I’m on a phone call so she can’t be shouting, alright?”

“Yes, Ms. Luthor, of course.” Lena smiled gratefully at them before unmuting her microphone.

“Gentlemen, gentlemen, please. We’re not here for a measuring contest. All of your small businesses are vital to the strength of L-Corp. Mr. Jameson, we need your expertise in personal technology. Mr. Beaudoin, we need  _ your _ background in healthcare to help us build our medical technology programs. And Mr.`Wallace, your company is doing excellent work on making more efficient printers. I purchased your businesses because they showed promise. This conference call was meant to establish a network for you so that you could work together and collaborate, not so you could bicker like children.” In the middle of her rant, Lydia had come skipping into the room, climbing quickly onto her Mommy’s lap and leaning her head against her chest. Thankfully, she didn’t make a sound, just waited patiently.

“ _ Ms, Luthor, I apologize. My employees are stressed, having heard rumors about downsizing. They have been afraid for their jobs. Many of my employees have families to support and I wanted to make sure we wouldn’t be hit too hard with any cuts,” _ Mr. Wallace said contritely.

“There will need to be some cuts, but I hope to work with you to find ways to cut costs without downsizing or slashing employee benefits unfairly. You have been emailed contact information for other small business owners I have acquired earlier this year. I suggest discussing their plans for cost-cutting. Work with each other, work with them. I expect to hear a plan from each of you within the fortnight,” Lena said sternly. She quickly bid them a good evening before hanging up.

“Mommy, can I talk now?” Lydia whispered.

“Yes, baby, you were so good. Thank you so much,” Lena said warmly, hugging Lydia and kissing her forehead. “How was picking out toys?”

“So cool, Mommy! I got to look at all of the toys and she let me pick out so many! I picked toys for little babies and toddlers and kids my age and even some stuff for big kids! Sam said I did a really good job and she showed me some pictures of what it might look like! But then my belly started grumbling and I’m really hungry,” Lydia rambled, swinging her legs.

“Well, what is that belly hungry for? Mama’s going to be out late tonight helping Auntie with something, so it’s just you and me.” While she spoke, Lena started checking her work accounts one more time since she knew they’d be leaving.

“Why’s Mama gone so much at night? What does Auntie Alex need so much help with?” Lydia groaned.

“Well, sweetheart, you know how Alex is like a cop? She protects the people who need it?” Lydia nodded. “Sometimes, Mama helps her with that. She helps make sure everyone is okay after an emergency, too. Like when you go to a doctor after you get better so they make sure everything’s working?” Lena explained carefully. She didn’t want to outright lie to their daughter since she knew that someday she would eventually learn the truth, even though they had decided that four was too young to have that kind of information.

“Mama takes care of people?”

“Yeah, love, she does. She works with Auntie Alex and sometimes with Tia Maggie to help people.”

“I wanna help people,” Lydia said, rubbing her eyes.

“That’s good, Lyd. Maybe another time we can figure out some good ways for you to help people. But one really good way is to be a good friend and to be nice to people, right? That’s helpful. And you can be helpful to your teachers at school and Mama and me at home?”

“I can do that!” Lydia squealed excitedly, clapping her hands. Her stomach growled loudly and she paused, pale cheeks blushing red. “But first, we gotta help my belly get some food!” Lydia giggled. Lena tickled her for a moment before standing and putting Lydia in the desk chair, letting her spin back and forth as Lena gathered some paperwork and made sure she had her work tablet and charger so she could finish some things from home.

“Well then, love bug, let’s pick something for dinner and get going. I think we should do something nice and easy tonight, something we can order. Do you want… pasta and meatballs?”

“Pizza, Mommy!” Lena turned to raise an eyebrow at her daughter. “Please, can we get pizza, Mommy?”

“Good girl. Yes, we can,” Lena said, standing up as she finished shoving everything into her bag. “Now, let’s go home. We’ll order it in the car.”

 

It wasn’t until after dinner, after Lydia’s bath, after they had changed into pajamas and settled on the couch for some TV that Lydia remembered.

“Mommy! We gotta look at costumes! Halloween is coming soon!” she gasped suddenly, seeing a commercial for costumes playing on the screen.

“You’re right, love! Let me just grab my computer and we can look, alright?” Lena smiled.

“But Mommy, you got your tablet right there,” Lydia said, pointing to where Lena had been overlooking some new prototypes from the lab.

“I  _ have _ my tablet, bug, not I  _ got _ my tablet,” Lena corrected gently. “And this is Mommy’s work tablet. Let me go get my computer, okay? We can look at some stores online. Mommy’s not crafty enough to make one from Pinterest,” she added, more to herself than anything else. In sock-clad feet, she ran upstairs to get her personal computer from her office and went back to join Lydia in the rec room. “Let’s get looking Lyd, okay?” Lydia curled up next to her mom as she loaded up the website for a costume shop and they browsed through the kid’s costumes.

“You could be a princess?”

“I was a princess  _ last year _ , Mommy,” Lydia huffed.

“You could be Supergirl? Or another superhero?” Lena asked, scrolling through the pictures.

“No! Amanda is gonna be Supergirl and we can’t both be Supergirl!” Lydia whined.

“Why not? I’m sure lots of girls are going to be Supergirl this Halloween,” Lena pointed out.

“I wanna be something different!” Lena rolls her eyes a little, hearing the exhaustion and stubborn Luthor genes coming out in Lydia’s whines.

“Fine. Could you be a witch? Or a ghost, or a vampire, or a werewolf? All classic Halloween costumes.” 

“I wanna be something  _ pretty _ , Mommy,” Lydia said, an unspoken  _ duh _ in her tone.

“Let’s look at this section. Movie characters,” Lena suggested, clicking on the link. They scrolled through the pictures quietly and Lena decided to wait until Lydia picked something out.

“Mommy, look at that! That’s the scarecrow from  _ Wizard of Oz! _ That’s Mama’s favorite movie!” Lydia gasped, pointing to the costume. Lena scrolled a little bit further, smiling. “Whoa! I can be Dorothy! Or the lion!”

“Is that what you wanna be?” Lena asked.

“Yeah! I can be Dorothy and Mama can be Glinda, the good witch! And Fishy can be the lion! And… um… you could be the witch with the dark hair!” Lydia said, bouncing excitedly. “But you don’t gotta be a mean witch. You can be a good witch! I don’t like how she’s mean, Mommy. Why is she so mean?”

“Well, baby, you know how Mama and I like to see shows on the stage sometimes? My favorite show is called  _ Wicked _ , and it’s about the witches from the  _ Wizard of Oz _ ! When they were little, they were friends. But lots of people were mean to Elphaba, the green witch. They were so mean and it made her sad, so she became mean, too. That’s why we’ve gotta be nice to people, right?”

“Right, Mommy. But you can be a nice El- Elpa- Elfie! You can be a nice Elfie!” Lena decides, grinning.

“I could be,” Lena grinned. “So, you want me to buy this costume?” Lydia nodded through her yawn. “Okay, bug. I’ll buy it in the morning. For now, let’s get you in bed. It’s always a long day when you come to my office after school,” Lena sympathized, picking Lydia up and walking to her room. Lydia just lets her head drop to her mother’s shoulder, sleepily rubbing her eyes. She was asleep by the time Lena finished reading her a story.

 

Plans were finalized, costumes were ordered, and finally, Halloween night came around.

“Mommy, too tight!” Lydia whined, pulling away from her mother who was tying her hair into two French braids. They were sitting on the couch in the main living room, Lydia swinging her feet and Lena sat sideways to get her hair.

“I’m sorry, Lyd. I’ll be more gentle, promise,” Lena smiled. She wore a long, black dress with long sleeves, black and white striped tights and black knee-high boots; her witch hat was sitting on the table. Lydia had tried to convince her to paint her face green, but Lena compromised with some green eyeshadow and green lipstick instead. She looked foolish and she hoped that she wouldn’t run into anyone she knew from work tonight. Once she finished Lydia’s braids, she tied the red ribbons into neat little bows on the ends. “So cute!” she cooed, pinching her daughter’s cheek.

“Thank you, Mommy. Can we go, now? What if Ruby leaves without us?” she cried. After some discussion, Lena had realized that Sam and her five-year-old daughter Ruby lived two streets over from Lena and Kara and Lydia. After introducing the girls one day at the park, they agreed to go trick-or-treating together along with Elijah, one of Lydia’s friends from preschool, and Leslie, one of Ruby’s friends from kindergarten.

“Ruby’s not going to leave without us, Lyd,” Kara assured her as she flounced into the room, her pink, sparkly dress billowing behind her. Her hair was perfectly curled and her crown was on her head. 

“Wow, Mama! You look so pretty!” Lydia gasped. “Just like the real Glinda!” Kara laughed, blushing.

“Well, thank you, dear. And we know that Ruby won’t leave without us because everyone is meeting  _ here _ , remember?” Kara teased.

“Oh,” Lydia said, relaxing a little. “I forgot.”

“Lydia, where are your white tights?” Lena called from the top of the stairs.

“I’m wearing them already!”

“Oh, so you are,” Lena said as she came down the stairs with a decorated Halloween tote bag. “You know where your shoes are? And your basket and your little stuffed Toto?” she asked, raising an eyebrow as she waited for the answer. Lydia pointed to the end table where the items were stacked. Lena sighed, dropping the candy bag on top of them. “Where is Mommy’s head tonight?”

“Right there on top of your body, silly!” Lydia laughed.

“Well look at that; you’re right!” Lena smiled, touching her cheeks. The doorbell rang and all three ladies jumped to answer it. Kara was the quickest (Lena would later scold her for cheating) and got to the door first, beaming at the first little trick-or-treaters of the night.

“Trick or treat!” Lena heard the children chorus. She came up behind Kara in the entryway, smiling at all of them and praising their costumes. After handing out the candy, they left and Kara stayed to man the door while Lena made sure Lydia ate something substantial for dinner before eating candy. Lydia was just finishing up when the door rang and Kara called out, “they’re here!”

Lydia squealed and ran towards the entryway, giggling and bouncing. Halfway down the hall, Elijah and Lydia collided with a hug. Behind them came Elijah’s dad and Kara, both smiling at their kids. Elijah was dressed in a neat little blue police officer’s uniform including a hat. His father, a tall black man named Mark with broad shoulders and a buzz cut.

“Hey, Mark, good to see you,” Lena smiled.

“Good to see you, too, Ms. Luthor,” he said.

“I’ve told you, Mark, call me Lena,” she laughed, shaking his hand. They’d met several times already (occasionally their pickups or dropoffs coincided, and he had driven Lydia home from a few playdates at their house).

“Sorry, Lena. Just hard to… your company recently bought out my employer, so it’s a little hard to call my new boss by her first name, even if she is my kid’s best friend’s mom,” he explained, shrugging.

“Right, uh, sorry about that?” Lena said awkwardly.

“No, no, don’t be. I’m an accountant so I knew it was either going out of business or being bought out. I advocated for us to take your offer. But, it’s a fun night, not a night for work talk. So… Kara already told me you guys are doing a Wizard of Oz theme, so that would make you… the wicked witch of the west?” he guessed.

“Good guess, but I like to think of myself more as a pre- _ Wicked _ , Elphaba,” Lena explained. Mark just nodded. “What’s your costume?” He was wearing a pair of jeans and a red and black checkered shirt.

“Um… lumberjack? I don’t know, I just… Halloween is more my wife’s deal, but someone had to stay home and man the candy dish. She’s dressed as Nancy Drew, really excited about it. Now, Kara said you’re waiting for two more people?”

“Yeah, a coworker of mine who lives nearby has a daughter just a bit older than them and she’s bringing a friend from school,” Lena explained. The three adults continued chatting idly, if a bit awkwardly, while they waited. Elijah and Lydia, meanwhile, were running around, giggling and playing cop and robber. Eventually, Lena went to answer the doorbell to find Sam and two little girls, one with a striking resemblance to her who was dressed as a power ranger, and another little girl with blonde hair who was dressed as Tinkerbell.

“Sam, hello! And this lovely little power ranger must be Ruby, right? Which makes Tinkerbell… Leslie?” Both girls giggled and nodded.

“Trick or treat!” they chorused. 

“Oh, of course, silly me,” Lena laughed, grabbing the candy bowl and giving each girl a few treats. “Now, come on. The others are waiting to go before all the candy is gone!” After some hasty introductions of the children and parents (Sam explained that Leslie’s dad was working overnight and her mom was feeling too sick to walk around all night hence why she was bringing both girls herself), they had gotten the lion’s mane on Fish, snapped his leash on, put the candy dish out and headed on their way.

 

The night was dark but there were enough houses with decorations and porch lights to keep it lit just enough to be spooky, but not dangerous. Kids were laughing and shouting all over the place, running up and down sidewalks dressed as vampires and knights, kings, witches, princesses, cartoon characters, and superheroes. They had been out for half an hour and the kids’ candy bags were getting heavy.

“Trick or treat!” they chorused when the door opened.

“They’re so sweet. I’m not looking forward to the tears when I have to tell them they can’t eat all of their candy on the car ride home,” Sam remarked with a sigh.

“We had Elijah send half of his candy to the troops. The office collected candy and sent it to this organization that was sending candy in care packages. My wife and I explained that it was about doing something nice for other people because he could buy candy if he needed it, but the people overseas can’t. It worked and it got half of the candy out of the house,” Mark said as they brought their little group down the street to the next house. Even though Elijah was the only boy tonight, he made fast friends with the other girls. They were all giggling and holding hands, trading candy and playing games as they walked.

“That’s a good idea. I was looking up places earlier this week because last year I ended up eating a lot of her candy and I don’t need that. I was thinking of sending it to the Ronald McDonald house, or something?” Sam said. They paused at the bottom of the steps, smiling as their kids skipped up the steps and knocked on the door.

“Mmm, L-Corp is doing a collection for the children’s hospitals and the families of the patients,” Lena added. “If that makes it easier. Over the past few years, I’ve been convincing her to donate her candy by saying if she leaves it for the Great Pumpkin to give to the people who need it, the Great Pumpkin will leave her a present.”

“Like, the great pumpkin as in  _ It’s the Great Pumpkin, Charlie Brown?” _ Sam asked. Kara nodded.

“It’s genius!” Kara laughed. “Last year, the Great Pumpkin brought Lydia a new set of blocks and we donated almost two pounds of candy to the children’s hospital.”

“I might have to steal that idea,” Mark said with a chuckle.

“Go right ahead. I overheard someone else talking about it when Lydia was a baby.” They paused as the kids came running up, bags just a bit heavier after they knocked on another door.

“Mama, Mommy, how many more houses can we do?” Lydia asked sweetly.

“Hmmm… It’s a school night… But I think we can be out for fifteen more minutes, then we have to head home. How does that sound?” Lena offered, glancing to Mark and Sam to make sure they were alright with that. Before any of the parents could do much more than nod, the kids were cheering.

“Let’s go quick so we can get more houses!” Leslie suggested. 

“Leslie, no- kids, stay close!” Sam called as the kids started to run down the sidewalk. Huffing, Mark and Sam chased after them. Lydia and Kara paused a moment, hitching up their skirts a little before jogging down the street, Kara making sure to struggle just a bit so as to appear more human. They managed to catch up to the group before they went to the next house to find Sam and Mark reminding them to stay close to the adults. Lena and Kara gave Lydia an admonishing look before smiling at her. They all knew the kids were just excited. They continued down the street, moving a little bit quicker than before so that the kids didn’t feel the need to run ahead.

 

“I got so many chocolates!” Ruby giggled. “Hey, Lydia, wanna trade? I’ll give you three Twizzlers for five chocolates,” she offered. The kids were sprawled out in the living room, hanging out for a little while longer before the night had to end.

“That’s not fair,” Elijah pointed out, frowning. “‘Cause she only gets three things, but you get five.”

“Yeah, but that’s ‘cause she likes Twizzlers,” Ruby defended.

“Yeah, but I like my chocolates more. I’ll trade you a lollipop for a Starburst,” Lydia said, holding out a Tootsie Pop.

“Deal!” Ruby beamed, snatching the treat and giving Lydia a Starburst.

“You eat  _ three _ pieces, Ruby,” Sam called from the kitchen as a reminder. “Only three pieces of candy tonight. You too, Leslie.”

“‘Kay, Mom!” Ruby called back. She giggled slightly, making eye contact with Leslie before eating another chocolate, her fifth one so far. 

“Elijah, bud, time to get going. Mom doesn’t want you to stay up too late,” Mark said, lumbering back into the living room. “Say goodbye to your friends,” he added. Elijah huffed and grumbled, but stood and hugged Lydia tightly- ignoring Ruby and Leslie’s soft giggles- before he gave them each a quick hug. 

“Bye guys!” Elijah waved.

“Elijah, say thank you to Kara’s moms, please,” Mark prompted softly.

“Thank you for taking us trick or treating!” 

“You’re welcome. I hope you had fun,” Lena smiled.

“We’ll see you tomorrow, alright? Happy Halloween!” Kara said.

“Bye!” Elijah called out again as Lena walked them to the door.

“Girls, get your things together. We need to get going, too. Leslie, your mom wants you home soon,” Sam said, stepping forward. “Say thank you.”

“Thank you!” they chorused, picking up their candy bags.

“Hang on, girls, let’s throw out your trash before we leave. I’ll go toss it in the kitchen, come on. Hey, Ruby, I told you only  _ three _ pieces, there are at least six wrappers here! When we get home, we’re putting this candy  _ away _ ,” Sam scolded. Ruby pouted slightly.

“Bye Lydia. Thanks for trick or treating with me,” Leslie smiled.

“Bye!” Lydia said, following her friends to the door, waving at them as they left. As soon as the door closed behind them, Lydia let out a big yawn.

“Alright, I think it’s time to get ready for bed, Miss Dorothy,” Lena smiled. Lydia nodded, taking Lena’s room and allowed herself to be led upstairs to her bedroom. Lena helped her get ready for her bath while Kara wrestled the candy bag away from an eager Fish.

“Before you go to sleep, we’re going to pick out what to give to the Great Pumpkin,” Kara reminded her. Lydia nodded sleepily so Lena kept the bath quick, simply rinsing her quickly before getting her out and fried off, into some jack-o-lantern jammies and braiding her hair. Fish, still wearing his costume, was nosing at the bag of candy in Kara’s hand as Lena and Lydia came out. Lydia picked through her candy, tossing some of it into a plastic bag to give to the Great Pumpkin and some into her own candy bag to keep. By the time she had finished going through her candy, it was an hour past her bedtime and Lydia was fading fast. Every time she blinked, her eyes stayed closed for longer and longer.

“Alright, munchkin looks like it’s time to go to sleep. Tomorrow, we’ll see what the Great Pumpkin left for you,” Lena whispered. Lydia nodded, shifting so that she was under the covers. Kara started to hum the Kryptonian lullaby she sang whenever Lydia was sick. She was asleep by the time Lena started humming along.

 

“I love Halloween,” Kara hummed as they put a new robot coding turtle on the kitchen table with a typed out note from the Great Pumpkin thanking her for giving away her candy. 

“I thought you preferred the day  _ after _ Halloween when all of the candy is on sale,” Lena teased, wiping off her makeup.

“I do,” Kara nodded solemnly, ripping open a few pieces of candy leftover from their supply for the trick or treaters. She grabbed a handful and started heading towards their bedroom, Lena following after turning off all the lights, locking the doors and setting the alarms. “But I liked Halloween because Alex used to take me out and we’d dress up as superheroes and we got free candy! What day could be better?” They quietly got ready for bed together, discarding their costumes and getting into pajamas. Lena slipped into her ‘Supergirl #1 Fan’ t-shirt and green boxers while Kara wore a pair of plaid pajama pants and a t-shirt from Metropolis University.

As they slid under the covers, Lena snuggled back into Kara, feeling her arms snake around Lena’s waist. Kara nuzzled her chin onto Lena’s shoulder, kissing the spot just under her ear. Lena shivered. Lena shifted, craning her neck to give Kara better access, feeling her hands slip down under the covers, tracing down her abs and under her shorts. Lena whined, bucking her hips slightly.

“You’d better keep an ear out for Lydia,” Lena whispered breathily. Kara hummed, still kissing her neck and Lena whimpered at the vibrations she could feel on her pulse point. They didn’t talk much after that.

 

“Mama, Mommy! He came! The Great Pumpkin came and he left me this cool turtle robot, isn’t that awesome! Can I play with it? Hey, Mommy, why can you wear no pants to bed but I can’t?” Lydia pouted as she found her mother’s shorts kicked off to the side of the bed, never having been picked up or put back on. Lena was blushing furiously, holding tight to the sheet.

“Mommy went to bed with pants on but she got too hot last night and kicked them off while I put the fan on. She fell asleep before she could put them back on, babe, that’s all. Why don’t you and I go get ready for school? We can open your turtle and play later,” Kara said quickly, jumping out of bed. She ushered Lydia out the door, pausing once Lydia had run up the stairs to her bedroom.

“You were supposed to lock the bedroom door,” Lena hissed.

“I  _ forgot _ ! I was a little busy if you remember,” Kara huffed. They had had sleepy, tender sex last night before they both passed out, exhausted from a long day. Lena rolled her eyes as she stood, pulling on her pants and grabbing her bathrobe.

“It’s still  _ mortifying _ to be caught by our daughter. I’m taking a shower.” Lena grabbed a towel from the end of the bed and tried to brush past Kara who had stepped more fully into the room. Kara grabbed her arm.

“Are you mad? Do you still love me?” Kara asked, pouting slightly. Lena smirked, rolling her eyes before giving Kara a quick peck.

“I’m a little embarrassed, but not mad. And I always love you, even when I am mad at you. Now, can I go take a shower while you get Lydia ready?”

“Mmm, I suppose,” Kara smiled goofily, kissing Lena one more time before letting her go to the master bathroom.

“Don’t let Lydia eat any of her Halloween candy until lunchtime!” Lena called.

“But it’s the national day of cheap candy!” Lena just chuckled; on mornings like this, it sometimes felt like she had two children, but she loved every minute of it.

**Author's Note:**

> So, basically, this was supposed to be a short little thing that only took me a short time but really it took two weeks of me picking it up and putting it down and finally getting this done. Anyway, if you read any of my other fics, please know that it's probably going to take me a while to have any other updates ready because of school and life in general. I'm still working on things, I just have a lot of big projects and I might not be able to get anything up soon. So sorry! Hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
